


Annoyingly annoying

by 3981kim



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F, Fluff, morningcuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3981kim/pseuds/3981kim
Summary: “Yaaaahh! You’re dead meat!”





	Annoyingly annoying

“Yah Lalisa! I swear if you repeat that, you won’t be stepping foot in this room ever again!”

Lisa snickered at the empty threat and still tickled her to no end.

“Yaaaahh! You’re dead meat!”

How Lisa ended up on the couch is on hers. She literally made her girlfriend from an adorable chipmunk to a lioness in the middle of night.

Why? Because she’s Lisa.

You see, they were preparing for their concert in Australia next month. They all went on the same dance routine but Chaeyoung finds her performance lacking for some reason so she decided to stay longer than the other girls. Her perfectionist self kicked-in because she wanted to show how good she is in her home town.

Chaeyoung knows Lisa has always been a good performer even during their trainee days, so no matter how much the latter insisted on staying with her to keep her company, she sent her home to rest longer.

When she went home hours later, Lisa was surprisingly still up and had offered her a massage. Of course she accepted. Who wouldn’t want a thai massage from a thai hot woman - who happens to be her girlfriend, right?

It all started sweet and relaxing. Just what she expected from her girlfriend’s expert hands. But Lisa’s mind has their own wheels and she started tickling her when her fingers poke Chaeyoung’s weak spots.

But Chaeyoung was literally tired and has no time to deal with her childish plays. She warned her at first. But the thai girl won’t listen. So there goes Lisa on the couch and a grumpy Chaeyoung in the room.

Lisa still remembered how chilly the night was (the blonde didn’t even give her a blanket before throwing her out) but she was still able to sleep well though. She must’ve been really tired as well.

But she can’t remember how she ended up with the position she is in right now on the couch. With a warm body on top of her.

She shifted her body and felt the lump on top of her shift as well.

“Goodmorning.” Lisa smiled at the sleepy state of her girlfriend.

“...morning” Chaeyoung mumbled huskily before snuggling impossibly closer to Lisa

Lisa chuckled before giving her a sweet peck on her exposed forehead. “So are we good now?”

“...no. I’m still mad at you.” Chaeyoung replied without opening her eyes. “But I miss you so I’ll continue my anger later.”

Lisa laughed. Her heart full. “Is that even possible?”

“Watch me.”

“Okay. Whatever floats your boat.”

They fell into a comfortable silence with Lisa slowly drawing circles on Chaeyoung’s back. She felt the girl’s calm and even breathing. Indicating that she’s slowly going back to dreamland.

Contrary to the blonde, she can’t go back to sleep. She admits that a night without Chaeyoung in her arms feels so empty. So she’s grateful that the girl felt the same way. Well that’s what she supposes, considering that the girl is on top of her right now - snuggling comfortably as if she didn’t kick her out of the room in the middle of the night.

She tilted her head to catch a glimpse of the blondes face. Her heart burst with love as she stared at the no makeup face. She’s definitely a definition of real life chipmunk. A hot one at that.

She then decided to play with the blonde’s cheeks.

“Stop that~” she swat Lisa’s fingers away from her face

“I’m bored Chaeyoung-ah”

“Then do something else. Don’t bother me~”

“But I can’t move. In case you haven’t noticed, I have a full grown chipmunk on top of me.” She snickered

Chaeyoung silently glared at her before propping her elbows beside Lisa’s head. “You’re annoying, aren’t you?”

“I’m well aware of that. But you still love me.”

“Who said so?”

“Me.” She tightened her hold around Chaeyoung’s body and pulled her even closer. As she looked at the eyes staring at her, she knows that she’s completely forgiven. Oh god knows what she’ll do to show to the world how much she loves her.

Chaeyoung just let her do so without breaking eye contact. Her lips wearing a small contented smile.

“I need my kiss” she puckered her lips. Her eyebrows going up and down.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. No matter how angry or annoyed she gets with Lisa, she can never say no to her. Especially when she’s being cute like this. “One kiss.”

“Only one?” Lisa pouted

“Only one.”

“Well then I’ll take what I can get.” She puckered her lips once again - expecting a peck.

Instead, Chaeyoung cupped her face endearingly and gave her the sweetest morning kiss she can ever offer. She still thinks that the girl is incredibly annoying, but she won’t deny that she feels incredibly sweet and lovely right now.

Lisa grinned. Her nose crunching and her eyes turning into crescents. If annoying the girl would also give her this benefit every morning, then she’ll do so by all means. But she has to make sure that she won’t be kissing slippers next time.

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She pulled her by the neck this time before giving her another round of sweet kisses. They only stopped when they realised the need of air to breath.

“I’m still mad at you.” She whispered.

“I totally felt that.” Lisa snickered. She tightened her hold at the blonde, her eyes gazing at the kissable lips near hers. “Now less talking, more kissing please”

She felt Chaeyoung chuckle a little before giving in to her wishes. She made sure that her unspoken apology is well understood. And it seems like it is well accepted considering that the blonde had given her the reaction that she needed.

“I miss you too, you know.” Lisa said after the girl had let go of her swollen lips. “I’m sorry for annoying you. I won’t say I’d stop. I love annoying you.” She grinned when the blonde playfully slapped her arm. “But I know I wasn’t supposed to do so when you’re tired.” Lisa said. Her gaze warm and full of sincerity. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Chaeyoung replied in a heart beat

“Now can I get my not-so-innocent-kisses?” Lisa suggested with a smirk

“Then what’re we waiting for?” Chaeyoung whispered sexily. She then stood up and went towards their shared room followed by Lisa.

Lisa was about to enter the room but she felt Chaeyoung stop her. “What now?”

“Nuh uh. You’re not allowed to enter the room, remember?”

“But whhhyy~” Lisa whined. Confused.

“Cause you deserve it.”

“What?!”

“I told you that last night but you won’t listen.”

“I thought you were kidding~”

“I wasn’t.”

“But how about my not-so-innocent-kisses?” She pouted

“Tough luck.” Chaeyoung smirked before closing the bedroom door

“Oh bummer.” Lisa helplessly mumbled.


End file.
